<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Myth of ninjago by Royalrat_molasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611498">Myth of ninjago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrat_molasses/pseuds/Royalrat_molasses'>Royalrat_molasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cole is gay wtf, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Hamilton References, Harumi is pretty, Holy shit it's hamilton, Holy shit kids show that swears, I will eat cake, I'm literally doing this on my class, Jay is trans, Little smut, M/M, Multi, Other, This is going to be long, bisexual robot, cake jokes, is kai from ninjago gay?, memes okay, not really tho, some weird ass references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrat_molasses/pseuds/Royalrat_molasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninjago, was now a quiet town, they're were no crimes at all, but even you can't see danger, you can still feel danger, Kai found a book, and something dangerous came.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akita/Lloyd Garmadon, Cole/Jay Walker, Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Harumi/Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Myth of ninjago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This going to be short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai woked up, next with his boyfriend Zane, Kai smiled "good morning sweetheart" he said, Zane smiled and kissed his forehead, they looked at the ceiling for a minute and then Kai said "thinking of something... Or someone" he said winking, Zane giggled "you goofball" he cupped his cheek and then kissed his lips, Kai put both of his arms at the back of zane's back, he stand up to get a cup of water "want something if I came back?" he said, looking at his ninDroid boyfriend, Zane shook his head and layed back down, he walked out the room and when he was going to the kitchen he heard at the room of Cole a mumble, he was confused and put his ears at the door and heard Jay, it wasn't surprising since every Saturday or Sunday, Jay always sleep at Coles room, since Cole was wanting some comfort from Jay, because Monday till Friday would be so stressful, but what was shocking, is what Jay said, he moaned and said "Cole, your so fucking warm~" Kai almost gagged and was holding the laughter, but laughed really loud that Zane had to get out of his room and was looking at his, fire boyfriend on the ground and laughing, Zane picked Kai up and asked "whats so humorous?" Kai couldn't say clearly and just pointed at the Coles door, where suddenly the door opened and Jay was standing they're with his clothes and heard a voice behind him "what are you guys doing?" Cole was behind them holding a cup of water.</p><p>They were just staring at eachother, so like they were just looking and none of them spoke, till the left door behind Zane opened "what is going on here?" it was master wu, they panicked and scattered back to they're room and cole dropped his cup (don't worry its plastic) and bunch of water was spilled, master wu was confused and went to the kitchen.</p><p>Cole closed his door and saw Zane was in his room.... Shit they must have separated beacaused of the panic "hey Zane, what's up" Zane looked at the ground "is that your pants?" he giggled, cole looked down at a black pants he was stepping,  he grabbed it and shot it in a basket, with a red face "its Jay's" "it's black" Zane continue to look at the room, and saw a picture of Jay and cole brofisting like they were friend. "I'm surprised, that you and Jay are together, I always see you guys as best friends, it's so surprising" Cole looked at frame and picked it "heh, I'm surprised to" Zane smiled "how long has it been have you guys been together?" Cole sighed "only 6 months" he put the picture down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short... This</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>